Wedding Rings
by RadiantBeam
Summary: It was the one room Aelita had never gone in... but when she does, what she finds within it will change not only her thoughts of her parents, but what love means to her. [Jeremie x Aelita]
1. Her Parents' Room

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Don't sue me please.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wedding Rings**

_Chapter 1: Her Parents' Room_

Ninth period had ended for the day, and as soon as the bell rang Aelita had slipped from the crowd and ran into the forest, pausing only to click on her cell phone and call Jeremie so he wouldn't worry. Content that she had done what needed to be done so no one would go searching for her, Aelita trotted easily through the shadows, weaving around trees with ease, until she came to the old house she knew as the hermitage—and her home.

The inside of the house always seemed to feel colder then the outside; Aelita could never quite put her finger on why this was so, but it had been like that ever since the visions had started.

She could remember a time when the house had been warm and full of laughter and love, but that time was long gone. Shaking her head, Aelita pushed back the wave of grief that surged through her. It was hard to go to the hermitage now, when she remembered what it had once been like. But she came back almost every day.

The truth was, she couldn't stay away. In a cruel twist of fate, the cold, empty house was all she had left of her past. Her father could be dead for all she knew, or gone forever. And her mother… she wouldn't think about her mother.

Determined not to let her thoughts wander down that path, Aelita noted with some displeasure that the cobwebs she had cleaned away last week were making their presence known again. She wasn't in the mood to go all the way back to school and "borrow" the feather duster from the janitor's closet, so she simply made a mental note of where each cobweb was and walked up the stairs.

There was one room that Aelita had never gone in; had never even had the courage to open the door, actually. The room had belonged to her parents. Aelita stood at the door now, eyeing the knob as if it had grown teeth and threatened to bite her.

It was just a room, she reminded herself. By now it would be dusty and faded with age, just like all the other rooms in the hermitage.

But it was her parents' room.

_You'll have to go in sooner or later, _she scolded mentally. _Just do it now and get it over with._

It was just a room. It would look like all the other rooms in the hermitage. There would be no difference. She'd go in, go out, and be done with it.

Problem solved.

Confidence restored, Aelita twisted the knob and opened the door, taking her first step into her parents' room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Originally this was just going to be a one-shot, but in the end I decided it would be best as a short chapter story. After I complete this I might not post some Code Lyoko stuff for awhile... I've been neglecting my other fics recently...

Read and review, please!


	2. The Rings and a Letter

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own the story idea.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 2: The Rings and a Letter_

A cool gust of wind blew past Aelita as the door swung open, as though the whole room was breathing a sigh of relief. She shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around her body, scanning the room quietly.

The walls were faded with age and streaked with dirt and grime, making it nearly impossible to guess their original color. Some of the wallpaper was beginning to peel off. The windows were cracked, sending jagged sunbeams across the dark floor and messy bed. Dust particles floated silently in the air. Cobwebs looped their way easily through the dark corners of the room, undisturbed for years.

Cautiously, Aelita took her first step into the room. Dust rose in a fine cloud beneath her feet as she made her way to the bed, leaving tracks on the dark, dust-coated carpet. Old photographs stood on the dresser, cracked and faded with age; gently, she rested her fingers against the pictures.

Memories surged; memories of warm summer days, laughter. Memories of crawling into bed with Mommy and Daddy whenever a storm came. Memories of her mother in this same bed as she grew sicker and sicker, as her color faded and her voice weakened to a whisper, and yet her eyes still glowed with love and laughter.

Aelita's throat clogged and she closed her eyes, fighting back hot tears.

_Mommy…_

She steeled herself. She had known that coming into this room would hurt, but it had to be done. If she was lucky, maybe she could find something that wasn't to far gone and take it back to her room. Aelita opened her eyes, feeling somewhat reassured.

She knew right off the bat that there was no chance of saving the photographs; they were all filmed over by a solid sheet of dust, faded and cracked with age. Cleaning them, Aelita knew, would be nearly impossible. Regretfully, she pulled her hand away from the pictures and continued looking.

There wasn't much in the room; Aelita couldn't quite recall if it had always been that way, or if had been changed after her mother died. She had been young, and the line had blurred much too easily for her to clearly recall anything.

There wasn't much else save the photographs, and Aelita knew she couldn't take them with her; with a soft sigh of regret, she started back to the door. Secretly, she'd been hoping she'd find something…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glint of metal.

Confused, she stopped, looking back. _What…?_

The sunlight darkened for a moment as a cloud passed over the sky, then brightened. She saw the flash again. Frowning, she narrowed her eyes, slowly scanning the room.

That was when she saw the small corner of a metal box peeking out from under the bed.

"What in the world?" Confused, Aelita made her way back across the room, getting on her knees. Gently she gripped the corner and tugged it free, coughing as dust flared into the air from the disturbance. She waved her hand to clear the air before looking down.

It was a metal box, small in shape, with a single lock on it that could be easily flipped open. Beneath the dust it was impossible to tell what color it had been, and the silver lock was chipped slightly. Aelita gently ran her fingers over the lock as a dozen thoughts flashed in her head.

Jeremie had told her that people sometimes used locks to protect something that was precious to them. Was it possible that something was in this box, something that had been kept locked away and safe as time passed? The thought filled Aelita with hope. Maybe she'd have something to bring back to her room after all.

Gently, Aelita slid her finger beneath the lock and flipped the latch; it gave a small creak as the latch slid free and tumbled to the ground, but the lid lifted open without hassle. Aelita gripped the lid and opened it the rest of the way.

Two wedding rings—she recognized them from pictures she'd found on the internet—lay on a small satin pillow in the box, each connected to a silver chain. The chains were looped together at the ends, perhaps with the intention that anyone wishing to steal them wouldn't be able to separate them without causing the chains to snap. Carefully, Aelita untangled the chains, holding one up to the light.

The ring might have been pale gold at one time, but years of darkness had darkened them both to an almost bronze gold color. Both rings carried small scars.

Aelita knew instantly who the rings had belonged to.

A sharp, sweet ache bloomed in her chest as she gently retrieved the other ring. She could take them back, she thought. She could find somewhere safe in her room and keep them there. The rings were all she had left of her parents…

She ran her fingers over the pillow, checking to make sure there was nothing else she had missed; a finger grazed paper. She jerked her hand back in surprise, gaped for a moment, then tugged it free.

The paper was folded neatly and had been tucked beneath the pillow; Aelita's discovery of the rings had stirred it from its resting place. The paper was wrinkled and faded with age. Gently setting the rings aside, Aelita unfolded the paper.

_My dearest Lita,_

Aelita's heart flew into her throat. She recognized the words. She recognized the handwriting, the gentle sloping cursive. She recognized the nickname. "Mom," she choked out. Her mother had written this letter. She inhaled deeply and tried reading again.

_My dearest Lita,_

_By the time you have this letter and are reading it, I will be dead. Don't grieve for me, sweetie—I have lived a good life. Not a long life, but length doesn't matter when I've had everything I ever wanted. You're still so young, Lita. So innocent. I am sorry that when you are a beautiful, grown young woman, I will not be there to see you for myself._

_I'm sick, Lita. Perhaps you know that, in your own way. I am getting weaker every day, and I know I won't be alive long. I love you, and your father, so much honey. But my time here is almost up. _

_If you are reading this, chances are your father has given you our wedding rings. We gave them to each other when we were eighteen, young and fresh out of college. Even then, Lita, we knew we loved each other. Nothing else mattered. Your father and I always wore our rings around our necks instead of on our fingers—that way, we would be close to each other's hearts._

_You are still young, Lita, but I know one day you will love as your father and I have loved. I wish I could meet the lucky young man, but I'll have to be content knowing that you love him when you do find him. These rings, my angel, are for you—for you and for him, for you both to wear as your father and I once did. It is my final gift to you, a gift your father will give to you when he feels you are ready. _

_There is no such thing as true love, darling. Oh, I know… what do I mean by that? It is simple, really. There isn't "true" love, or "forever" love, or even "everlasting" love. In my life, I have learned that there is only love… love itself, unbound and free. Love is made when you meet that special someone, Lita. "Forever", "true", and "everlasting" is up to you. But it all starts with love._

_I give you these rings, sweetie, knowing that you will give one to someone when you feel the time is right. I only hope whoever your chosen one is, he makes you happy… that is all I want for you, Lita, the one thing I want reassurance for, that you are happy, and that he will love you as much as you love him._

_My strength is fading quickly. I can't write much more. _

_Love, Lita. Love with all your heart. Don't hold anything back, because that only brings pain. Love totally and completely, much like you do now, my angel. I want you to be happy, and knowing that you will someday love like this fills me with peace._

_And remember this, Lita. No matter where you are, I will always be with you. Even if you can't see me._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

Aelita's hands trembled as she lowered the letter. Tears streamed freely and silently down her cheeks like twin rivers. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, muffling a sob. She refolded the letter and slipped it into her pocket, then retrieved the two rings.

In her hands they were warm, and through her blurred vision they shone a soft gold, like twin beacons of hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah... my attempt at an emotional scene...

Read and review, please!


	3. When in Doubt

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own the story idea.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 3: When in Doubt_

Aelita sat at her computer desk, one ring hanging from its chain around her neck, the other held in her hand. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and studied the ring as it turned slowly in the air. Sighing, she laid the ring back on the desk, leaning back in her chair, tilting her head to one side as she studied the ring, as though it was a difficult math problem she had to solve.

Over and over again she heard her mother's voice in her head, reciting the words written in her letter. _You will give one to someone when you feel the time is right…_

Love. Aelita shook her head, muttering softly. It all had to do with love. Her mother's letter had been simple; give the second ring to someone she loved. Someone she loved the way her mother had loved her father.

Almost immediately, like it always did, Aelita's mind swung in one direction as her thoughts entered that territory. Amused blue eyes sparkled behind clear glasses, a small patient smile on his face. A blush and silly little smile lit her face without her even realizing it.

_Jeremie._

Aelita sighed, then blinked. Frowning, she leaned forward and held the ring up again. Her eyes narrowed as the sunlight danced weakly across the darkened surface, then slowly widened with understanding.

_You will give one to someone when you feel the time is right…_

_Jeremie._

Aelita knew she loved Jeremie, and that he loved her. The words had never been spoken between them, but she knew—it had always been an obvious presence to her, a gentle warmth and comfort within whenever she wanted to give up.

But love—declared love, spoken love anyway—had always seemed so complicated. Even when she had been on Lyoko, Aelita had sensed this, from her exposure to Yumi and Ulrich (not to mention hacking in to bookstore websites to read Nora Roberts, she'd never told Jeremie about that…), and the way it came up in mythology as being a cause of death or pain. Love could be wonderful—and it could also be painful, after the words were spoken and the truth was known. It was a wonderful feeling that often had a horrible price.

But still… there was always the chance…

Aelita chewed her lip, shooting a glance at the clock. There was still plenty of daylight left…

_But she had never thought of confessing._

Well, this could certainly prove to be a problem. Aelita had no problem facing XANA or his monsters. Bring 'em on; that was her thought. But confessing her feelings to a boy? Hell, she was frozen.

For a moment, Aelita's gaze stayed locked on the clock; she glanced back at the ring, before laying it down on the table, gently closing her fingers around the one that hung around her neck as she walked across the room and retrieved a pen from her backpack. Gripping the pen in her teeth for a moment, Aelita unzipped her bag, reached in, and pulled out her notebook, opening it and tearing out a piece of paper, walking across the room and placing the paper on her desk beside the ring. She spat a little at the cold taste of the pen, shuddering. That was the _last _time she put the thing in her mouth.

She retrieved an envelope from the drawer, sat at her desk again, and studied the blank piece of paper for a moment. She scooped up the ring again, studying it intently. She glanced back at the paper.

_When in doubt, _she decided, _write it out._

Gently resting the ring back on the desk, Aelita picked up her pen and began writing, pausing every now and then to order her thoughts before continuing.

The words flowed onto the paper easier then she had expected, and she couldn't help but smile.

_When in doubt, write it out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

This might be my last update for _Wedding Rings _for awhile, as I've been neglectig my other stories to work on this and they desperately need to be updated. I'll get back to this as soon as I can!

Update soon!


	4. Written Confession

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I just own the story idea.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 4: Written Confession_

Jeremie walked back into his room, slipping easily into his chair and resting his fingers on the keyboard as his computer whirred to life. It was a familiar routine for the young genius, one that would continue for most of the evening until dinner and almost through the night.

None of the others knew Jeremie still stayed up late at night, working on new ways to combat XANA. He had no intention of letting them know. If he did, he knew what would happen; Odd would make some kind of joke about how he couldn't stay away from the computer, Yumi would lecture him like a big sister, Ulrich would murmur quiet agreement with whatever Yumi said, and Aelita…

Aelita would say nothing, just gaze at him with worry darkening her normally cheerful emerald eyes. It was that look of combined pain and worry that struck Jeremie in a way no lecturing words or hard blow could.

He leaned back in his chair for a moment, silent as his thoughts switched over to the pink-haired girl. He loved her, and yet sometimes he couldn't understand what she saw in him.

Jeremie shook his head. It was no use thinking thoughts like that, he never got anywhere anyway. He pulled off his glasses briefly to massage his eyes before returning to his work.

The steady tapping of his fingers against the keys soothed him, and like always Jeremie fell into the familiar lull of typing, pausing occasionally to wipe his glasses or roll his shoulders to soothe tension, but his typing never decreased in speed.

A familiar lull, a familiar routine. Jeremie would spend the rest of his daylight hours and most of the night typing away on his computer, unless Odd, Ulrich, or Aelita came by to drag him off and get him to bed.

On his bed, his backpack hung haphazardly to the side; the strap slipped from beneath it and it finally tumbled to the ground with a loud thud, spilling its contents across the floor. He swiveled around on his chair, huffing slightly. But he couldn't just leave the mess unattended; Jim would get him for that.

Rising from his chair, Jeremie walked across the room and knelt, scooping up his books and notebooks into his arms and dumping them all back into his backpack. He knelt down again to retrieve the loose bits of paper that lay on the floor or drifted in the air.

And paused when he saw another paper lying on the ground, neatly folded.

Jeremie frowned, walking over and picking the paper up. He knew almost immediately that this hadn't been in his backpack; it showed no signs of wear and tear like the other things did, and it was unruffled and neat. Had someone put it _in _his backpack? He had left it in his room after ninth period, so it was possible…

After a long moment of hesitation, Jeremie cautiously unfolded the paper.

…. A letter…. From Aelita?

Confused, feeling nervous, Jeremie began to read.

_Jeremie,_

_So, um… yeah. Hi. It's Aelita. But you probably already know that, don't you? Yeah…_

… _You can probably tell I've never done this before._

A soft laugh escaped Jeremie as he read this; Aelita had never had a problem admitting her shortcomings. He continued reading.

_As you know, I was down at the hermitage again after school; just to see if I could save anything, bring anything back. My mother left something for me, which I found… and it made me think. About you, really. About us. About… love._

_I think I knew right from the start that we wouldn't… just be friends, even though I often said you were my best friend and you said the same when I was on Lyoko. I always felt… different around you. In a good way… like friendship times ten. Even better then that. I don't know how to explain it._

_And for awhile, a long while, I didn't think I'd admit it to you. I guess… I guess I was scared. But the gift my mother left to me—to both of us, really—changed my thoughts on that…_

_I love you, Jeremie. I always have… and it used to scare me, just a little. But I'm not scared anymore. I know I love you, and I'm not scared anymore._

_I left something here for you… it belonged to my father, I believe. He and my mother wore their wedding rings around their necks… and they left the rings to me so I could wear one and give the other to the boy I loved._

_I'm giving it to you._

_Love, _

_Aelita_

A feeling of exhilaration and unbridled joy surged through Jeremie as he read the words, written in the neat cursive that he loved. Again and again he read the letter, a small smile forming. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glint, and he looked to the floor, gasping softly.

A single wedding ring, attached to a chain, lay on the floor, the weak sunlight glimmering on the dark gold surface; it had fallen out when he had opened the letter, but he hadn't noticed it. He knelt, scooping it up and cradling it in both hands. The smile blossomed into a full blown grin. "Aelita…"

_I love you, too._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yeah, confessions of love are not my strong point... at all. I tried my best.

Read and review, please!


	5. Moment of Truth

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chapter 5: Moment of Truth_

"Hey, you gonna share that?"

"My Kit Kat. Get your own."

"Come on, please?"

"Mine."

Aelita gently whacked Odd's hand, which was trying to creep over to her Kit Kat bar. Sitting on his other side, Yumi discreetly shifted away from him, holding her Snickers bar close possessively. It was not unusual for the Japanese girl to sneak candy into school from home. It also wasn't unusual for Odd to beg for seconds long after he finished his own.

Normally Aelita didn't mind letting Odd steal some of her candy, but today she wasn't in the mood to share; apparently he sensed this as well, for he gave up, sulking a little, before putting on a bright smile and turning to Yumi. "Hey Yumi, you gonna eat all that?"

Aelita chuckled as Yumi groaned, still holding tight to her Snickers. The pink-haired girl broke off a piece of Kit Kat and popped it into her mouth, closing her eyes as the sweet chocolate melted against her tongue. The warm, sweet taste soothed her and made her jittery stomach grow still.

It had been some time since Aelita had snuck into Jeremie's room and left her note in his backpack. At the time, she had been perfectly calm; but as the minutes passed, butterflies had fluttered in her stomach and second thoughts had begun to form. Determined not to think like that, Aelita took another bite of Kit Kat.

She'd done what she felt was right. She would deal with whatever happened.

All other thoughts, however, were cut clean off when Jeremie emerged from the school building. He paused, slowly scanning the courtyard, smiling when his eyes fell on her. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he began to walk toward her.

Her heart skipped a beat when the sunlight caught something around his neck, shining. He was wearing the second wedding ring.

Her chest constricted painfully, then loosened. A glorious warmth and exhilaration surged through her in a great wave. She glanced briefly at the half-eaten Kit Kat before shoving it into Odd's hands. "Here. You can have it," she murmured, rising and beginning to walk toward Jeremie.

Odd blinked in confusion. "Uh…. Thanks?" He frowned, shrugged, glancing at Yumi as he bit into the Kit Kat. "What brought that on?" Yumi just shrugged, smiling, as she took a bite of Snickers; she had seen the look in Aelita's eyes when Jeremie came out. Something was going down.

With a great deal more confidence then she felt, Aelita stopped in front of Jeremie, smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

He'd grown a little, she noted as she tilted her head back to meet his gaze. When had that happened? She hadn't noticed. She swallowed, took a leap of faith. "You're wearing the ring," she said, trying to keep her voice casual and failing miserably; there was a trembling note of hope and uncertainty in her voice despite her effort.

Jeremie couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I am."

"I guess that means you also read my letter."

His smile widened. "Yeah, I did."

It certainly wasn't a confession, but Aelita realized at that moment that she didn't need one; she could see the truth written on his face. He was smiling, his eyes sparkling like twin sapphires behind his glasses, and she realized that was all she needed to see, all she needed to know.

Her heart—which had begun to beat erratically upon seeing him—calmed. Warmth and love surged through her in a great wave, and she smiled slightly, gasping softly as Jeremie gently cupped her chin in his hand. For a long moment, they simply gazed at each other, ignoring the kissing noises Odd was making at them.

Aelita's heart was pounding again, because somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was it, this wasn't like when XANA had been running around kissing everyone, this was really happening…

…. And then she felt Jeremie's lips gently brush hers, and her mind clouded over. Everything seemed to fade except for the feeling of his lips against hers as she slowly closed her eyes, keeping her hands on his chest. His hand continued holding her chin.

In the background Yumi whooped loudly. "About time!" she laughed, before turning to Odd. "Pay up."

"Why?"

"We made a bet, remember? You betted Jeremie would never be brave enough to kiss Aelita. I betted he would be. You owe me twenty bucks."

"Oh, come on! Can I pay you tomorrow?"

"Heck no!"

Odd and Yumi continued bickering over this as Jeremie slowly pulled away. Aelita opened her eyes. He was blushing faintly, she noted with some amusement; ignoring his discomfort, she gently rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. After a moment, she felt his arms go around her, holding her close, and her heart made a lovely bounding leap at the feeling.

The rings they both wore now clinked lightly against each other at the close contact, before settling together and fitting together perfectly. For a brief moment the sunlight found its way between the two, glimmering across the joined rings and making them glow like twin beacons; but slowly the light faded.

After a moment, Aelita stepped back, tilting her head to study Jeremie. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Without hesitation, she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips once again to Jeremie's, her arms coming around his neck.

And after three to five seconds, she decided the second kiss was just as good, if not better, then the first.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the hermitage, sunlight fell across the bedroom in broken rays. The rays cast their light weakly, dancing across the room in dappled shades, alternating between light and darkness. One of the rays managed to splash across an old photograph, dusty but not quite as far gone as the others.

Aelita had not seen it. Perhaps because it wasn't meant to be seen.

The photograph was on the dresser right beside the bed, hidden by the shadows. In the picture were two people—a young woman, and a man. They were standing almost nose-to-nose, both smiling. The woman had her arms around the man's neck; he had his arms around her waist and was holding her close. Their foreheads were touching, and it seemed as though they were about to kiss.

Around both their necks hung a single wedding ring.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, um... yeah. That's it. The end. The moment with Aelita and Jeremie, and then at the very end with the photograph of her parents is my crappy attempt at creating some link between the two relationships...

This won't be my last chapter fic for Code Lyoko.

Read and review, please!


End file.
